


a happy ending

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Massage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of Hinata and Orochi's S Support, the simple back rub turning into a massage, with a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	a happy ending

"Oooh, Hinata. There's the spot. Your back rubs are the best," Orochi said, laying face down on her bed. "Lower, please... Hey! Did I say stop?"

Hinata continued to massage her, but it was obvious the young samurai was distracted. Orochi noticed his distraction immediately. She wouldn't tolerate anything but the best massage, and knew she had to say something. 

"What's wrong? Upset about your new role as Orochi's massager?" The mischievous diviner asked.

"Huh? No. Just thinking," Hinata answered, absentmindedly rubbing her back. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy giving her massages like this, in fact, he loved it more than he cared to admit. Thinking about why he enjoyed it so much, and what exactly that meant about he and Orochi was what had him so distracted.

"About?" Orochi asked, dissatisfied by his vague answer.

"You know, when we first met, I thought I had you figured out. Sort of a charmer. But you're different than I thought." Hinata answered, trying to keep his answers vague so Orochi wouldn't see right through him. He would hate to admit his feelings, have her reject him, and things never again be the same between them.

"Ah! I sensed you were enticed by my carefully cultivated image," Orochi responded, feeling a flash of pride at hearing her efforts were so successful. On realizing he mentioned she was different she felt a flash of anger. "But, wait! Are you saying you don't find Orochi alluring now?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I mean that I thought you were all image-nothing else. But then you open your mouth, and all sorts of interesting comes out." Hinata said, hoping he wasn't admitting too much of what he felt.

"Of course! Orochi is deep as an ocean. Her mysteries, fathomless."

"Yeah, I know..." the young samurai answered, falling into silence as he realized he could go no further than that without tipping his hand.

"Hinata, you're keeping something from me," Orochi said, and Hinata panicked. "What's this all about?"

"I can't figure out what you really think...about me." Hinata finally admitted. While it felt good to finally get that off his chest, he was instantly worried. What if she rejected him?

"Ah, well," the fortune-teller said. "So it goes."

"That's that? All right," Hinata said. He tried to mask the sadness in his voice, and was glad that Orochi was facing away from him. He hadn¡¯t really expected her to return his feelings, but having his hopes dashed so coldly was depressing, and he was sure his sadness would be obvious if she could see his face. "I'm fine leaving things the way they are. Back to the back rub then. How's this feel?"

Hinata returned his full attention to massaging the woman he loved. Even if she didn't return his feelings, he could still enjoy what time he got with her. After all, he loved the feel of her warm, supple skin beneath his fingers, and when he was able to work out a particularly tense muscle, he felt a sense of accomplishment. "Ohmygosh," Orochi cried out, "Right there. I love-"

Much too quickly, Hinata interrupted her "R-really?"

"-the way you massage my back. But, all right, Hinata. I love you too," Orochi admitted, and looked back and up at him, blushing furiously. "You got it out of me. You're adorable when you battle. And you're kinder than I would have given you credit for." Of all the things he expected of Orochi, blushing was not one of them, and neither was her admitting that she loved him too. 

Despite the rapturous joy he felt, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. His mind raced, but all he could think of was the way Orochi blushed as she admitted her feelings. 

Slowly, her blush and smile faded. She rolled over, and propped herself up on her elbow to face the man she had finally admitted her feelings to. "You can't clam up after I say something like that, Hinata." Orochi said, as she grew weary of his silence. How could he be so distant after she had reciprocated his feelings?

"Sorry, thinking again. The way you blushed when you confessed your love - I could almost melt." Hinata answered.

"Who's this talking to me? What have you done with my Hinata! Give me back my adorable clod!" Orochi said, with a smile. 

"Hey, Orochi. I'm a sensitive guy now. You brought it out of me. You and I - we're lovebirds now. Coo, coo!" Hinata knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Orochi actually loved him back, and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Besides, her showy manipulations had led them to this in the first place, what would a little ridiculousness hurt?

"You're a lovebird. I'm more a cat. And we all know how THAT ends," Orochi teased, laying face down once more, exposing her back to Hinata. "So, get back to my back rub. Or else, lovebird." Happily, the samurai complied. It wasn't long before Orochi was like warm putty in his hands once more, each touch bringing a sharp intake of breath or slight moan of relief as he worked the tension out of her back. He really enjoyed the touch of her skin beneath his hands, and loved how happy they made her. He moved from her shoulders to the small of her back, skipping over the fabric of her shirt, knowing his touch would not work as well if it weren't on bare skin.

"Hold on just one second, lovebird," Orochi said, suddenly. She lifted up, and began wriggling her way out of her shirt. Hinata couldn't believe what he was seeing, as the woman he loved stripped off her shirt, then her undergarment, before laying flat once more, exposing her bare back to him. "Orochi can't have you missing a spot, now, can she?" she teased, as she looked back and smiled playfully. The samurai found himself growing hard, though he hadn't seen anything, the very idea of her being topless while with him was enough to drive him wild. 

Despite his excitement, he focused. He worked at the knots in her now bare back, trying hard not to think of the implications. Sure, they admitted their love to each other, but was this just more intimacy that came with such a confession, or did Orochi want more from him? He had flirted with girls before, but it never really went anywhere. Though he could handle himself in a fight, this was a type of battle that Hinata was entirely unprepared for. Before long, Orochi was employing even more tactics he was helplessly weak to. 

Each touch upon her back was now eliciting a moan from her. A moan that seemed much too enthusiastic to be from a simple massage, a moan that none of his previous massages had ever caused. A moan that made it incredible difficult for him to focus, and made his growing problem that much worse. It seemed more and more likely that she did in fact want him, right then and there. But what could he do? How did he act? This was all so confusing, so new to him, and he definitely didn't want to mess anything up and ruin what they had just started. So, he continued rubbing her back, though he was now achingly hard, and wanted Orochi desperately.

"Lower," she said, eventually. He worked his way down, trying as hard as he could to focus, though it was becoming more difficult with each passing moment. Each time he stopped, thinking he had gone low enough, she would repeat her request. He froze when he reached the end of her back, and beginning of her ass. She chuckled, viciously. "Lower." she repeated. She couldn't mean for him to massage her ass, could she? But what else could it be? With no other option springing to mind, Hinata began working the knuckles of his hands into her buttocks. He couldn't believe she was having him do this, they had just confessed to each other, and though he wanted her so badly it hurt, he thought it would take much longer for them to reach this point. Yet here he was, feeling her beneath him, and loving every second of it.

"Mmmh, that's nice, lovebird," Orochi said, "But, are you afraid of your cat? I want you to go lower." 

"Wha? But...that's all there is, except..." Hinata said, unable to finish the thought. Suddenly, her hand grabbed one of his wrists, and brought his hand down even further, until it was between her thighs, pressing against the crotch of her pants. 

"Except this." Orochi said. He could feel the heat coming from her cunt, and felt how damp she was. As his hand made contact, she moaned. It was a desperate moan, filled with lust and desire, and Hinata knew there was no way he could resist her any longer. It was obvious she wanted this, and wanted him, and he shouldn't have ignored it for as long as he did. He began to press against her cunt, rubbing her entrance through her pants, and listened to her breathing as it sped up. 

Orochi looked back at him, and his heart nearly melted. She was blushing furiously, a look that was so rare on her, yet so sweet. He could practically feel the desire she felt for him as she gazed into his eyes, and it was enough to drive him crazy. She motioned for him to take her pants off, and pushed herself up on her knees so he could slip them off of her. Hungrily, he did. He wanted her so badly, and knew he couldn't go much longer without having her. Once her pants and undergarments were out of the way, he began to work himself out of his own clothes. He was overcome with desire when he saw her, bare and expecting him. It was the first time he had seen a woman in such a state, and Orochi left nothing to be desired.

"Ah, ah ah!" Orochi clucked at him, teasingly. "My massage isn't over yet." she said, grabbing his wrist once more, and pressing his hand against her cunt. He didn't take much convincing, and began to work his finger around the edges of her wet cunt. She moaned as he touched her, shamelessly enjoying his contact with her entrance. Without needing to be told, he began to work one finger into her, slowly, gently at first, working it into her tight entrance. She breathed in sharply, until he had worked his finger in completely, and began moving it in and out. The fortune-teller knew she couldn't take much more of his teasing, though the samurai needed a lot of work before he could be called an expert. 

"Ohmygosh, yes, I'm almost there, Hinata! Just a little bit more!" Orochi cried out, and Hinata quickly tried working a second finger inside. The sudden addition was enough to surprise Orochi, and pushed her over the edge. Hinata relished the feeling of her cunt tightening around his fingers, squeezing them as she came. He felt her legs tremble as the climax washed over her, and she moaned happily. Suddenly, she rolled over. Seeing her from this new angle, her breasts exposed, her cunt much more visible, and her making eye contact with him as he looked her over appreciatively, he knew he had to have her immediately. He worked his clothes the rest of the way off, and Orochi had her chance to look him over. 

She liked what she saw, and felt Hinata had waited long enough. She motioned for him to come to her, and he began to work his way toward her. He had never done this, but understood the basic concept. So, he lined his cock up with her cunt, and pressed the tip against her. But, he hesitated. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he messed up somehow?

Suddenly, Orochi shoved him. Before he knew what was happening, she was on top of him. She grinned down at him, devilishly, as she took his cock in one hand, guiding it toward her entrance. She looked at him, and raised one brow, asking if he was ready. All he could do was nod, and she lowered herself onto him. It was indescribable, as she worked her way down, taking more and more of him into her. She was so hot and tight, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. Once she had lowered herself all the way, and he felt her ass resting on his thighs, he couldn't imagine how it could get any better. And then, she began to raise herself up again. At first, the raised and lowered herself slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the inexperienced samurai. But before long, she picked up speed, and began slamming herself against him, working her hips so that she felt every inch of him rub against her.

She could tell he was loving it with a single glance, and admittedly, she was having a great time herself. She was surprised he was lasting as long as he was for his first time, but chalked it up to his samurai endurance. She made it her goal to break her little lovebird, and drive him to his very limit. As she fucked him, she was astounded by how quickly she was reaching her own limit again. Once he became accustomed the the feeling of her riding him, he began to get more involved, taking her breasts in his hands, and teasing at her nipples. This only served to drive her closer to her own limit, and Orochi silently vowed that he would finish before her. There was no way she would let him best her in the bedroom, certainly not on his first try! But as they continued, it seemed like it might be a photo finish. Somehow, he was resisting the urge to finish, desperately holding on for just one more second, wanting the feeling to never end.

But Orochi sped up, fucking him harder and faster than he could hope to bear, and he finally reached his orgasm. She heard him gasp, just before he finished, and she slammed herself onto his cock one last time, driving it in as far as she could as he came, firing his load deep into her. The sudden burst of his come as it filled her was enough to push Orochi over the edge, and she gave in completely, satisfied that she had bested him. She collapsed on top of him, not bothering to lift herself off.

"That was incredible, Orochi!" Hinata said, once he caught his breath.

"Was, lovebird? Did Orochi say we were finished?" she said, and she kissed him, before she began fucking him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep pushing these things out today, man. Don't know why Fates is all I want to write for.


End file.
